


Diamonds are forever

by Mono_ameaba



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Smut, F/F, RariJack, Smut, WIP, slight pinkiedash, smut in later chapters, strip club, strip club au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_ameaba/pseuds/Mono_ameaba
Summary: It's AppleJack's birthday and Rainbow Dash is set on showing her a good time. But that good time involves some whiskey and the most gorgeous woman AJ's every seen. The sign says no touching but no one warned her not to fall in love.(Very cheesy i know, first draft and more chapters to come, probably no more than 3)





	Diamonds are forever

**Author's Note:**

> Is it not painfully obvious i have never been in a strip club before? Thank you for reading! I notice a sever lack of Rarijack in this fandom and an even bigger lacking of smut between them. This is the sweetest dynamic guys c'mon. I will most likely revise this chapter after i am done writing the full fic so some ooc-ness ahead and maybe just a bit choppy with the sentence structure and writing, Enjoy!

“C'mon AJ! You need to have some Fun! Your 25th doesn't happen every year!” Rainbow Dash threw a tanned arm over her friends shoulder, insistent. AppleJack sighed, trying to pull away as she hammered another picket into the wooden fence. Winona had gotten it in her head that the fence along the orchard was the perfect spot to bury her new chew toy. Consequently digging up a part of the rotted wood and forcing Applejack to replace it. It needed to be on the chore list anyways.  
“And you just won that blue ribbon for the rodeo last week! You're in desperate need for some wild action!” AJ stared at her dead pan. Dirt and muk crusted her flannel shirt and jeans. Her boots were unidentifiable and her face was caked in sweat and wood dust. She didn't look at all in need of some “Action” she looked in need of a bath and a three year nap. “Ah don't have the time, Rainbow, it's not like ah can just up and go, Granny's visitin' family, 'nd I gotta prepare fer cider season. Summer's almost over.” Just to accentuate the point, a gust of wind chilled Rainbow Dash to the bone. AJ smirked a bit, feeling a little justified.

“Just- Let me take you downtown, its one night! I asked Big Mac and he said it was OK!”  
“Big Mac is not mah keeper! Ah have a lot more responsibilities than him and a lot more than ya seem ta think ah do. Rainbow, ah appreciate you tryna get me to go out, ah do. But unless your willing to help out here, ah'm afraid ah can't go.”  
“Well... What if I did?”  
“....Hwat?”  
Rainbow stifled a giggle, but continued. “I hate seeing you work so hard every day, fuck if it means you can just chill for a night, i'll come help out! Besides I bet I could get through the work twice as fast!”  
The Farmer rolled her eyes, she couldn't help but tear up. “That's mighty nice of yah Rainbow, Thank you.”  
“It's no problem! Clean up and dress nice cuz we're gonna rage!” Wiping the sweat from her face with a rag, Applejack exhaled. “What should ah wear?” It was still fairly hot out but the nights seemed to get colder as it grew closer to fall. And Applejack didn't have many fancy outfits. She didn't really go anywhere where a flannel and work jeans weren't appropriate attire. “Hmm dress like you're going to a party! I bet whatever you have for that'll be good enough. Put a lil makeup on too, couldn't hurt.” “Where're are you takin' me anyways?”

“Oh you'll see.” Applejack didn't like the grin that was widening on Rainbow's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“No! Rainbow Dash! Ah'm not goin' in there!”  
“Oh come on! It's a nice place! I know some of the girls in there, and plus I get a really good discount and the wings are so good.”  
“You've been here before!?”  
“Of course, what you think i'm gonna take my best friend into some seedy joint?”  
Applejack's face was beet red, she had gotten in RD's car not knowing where they were going but had it in good faith that they were going somewhere nice, a party maybe where she could dance and let out some steam. Or at least somewhere where a light blue button up shirt, a black leather jacket, and dress pants with short heels was on par with the environment. It may not have been rager party good but AJ thought she looked nice. But it seems she was overdressed, what with Rainbow in shorts, a loose fit top, boots and a cropped jacket. And the little detail of being at a Strip club. “Just come in and take a look around, it's a high quality club, there're private rooms and everything. I'll pay for it, and we can just leave any time.” The taller of the two wrung her hat in her hands, AJ was not at all the type of person to go to these sorts of places. It was not in her moral standing. She was a gentlewoman! That wasn't to say she wasn't curious. She was also just terrified of setting foot in there. What would her family say to her going to such a place! What kind of example was she setting for Applebloom?! She didn't look down on the women here of course, but it was not at all her first choice for “fun”. After a very long pause, curiosity won out, that and the fact she didn't want Rainbow's time to go to waste. 

Taking a long breath she agreed to go in. “Okay, but ah’m leavin’ as soon as possible.” Rainbow just shrugged, nodding her head in agreement. “Awesome, now let’s go in.” 

As Applejack stepped into the dimly lit building, they showed their ID’s to the bouncer by the front desk.Giving Rainbow Dash a fist bump, the Bouncer let them into the adjoining room. AJ walked past a large print sign with a list of rules to follow for the club, but trying to keep up with Rainbow made her miss what it had said. Her stride was long and natural. Knowing exactly where to go. It was indeed a nice building, the decor was that of an upscale restaurant. Table clothes and glass cups, silverware and dark lighting. But the goings on was so… inappropriate! The purple faded neon glow did not ease her worries. Nor did the stainless steel spiral staircases leading up to another floor tinted red. Chairs and a few tables were populated by several men in suits and a few pudgy looking guys in casual clothes. They surrounded a bright stage that was currently occupied by a feather show. A blue haired DJ in rose tinted glasses was on stand by drinking what looked to be a large Monster Energy. A Dozen women in scanty outfits were scurrying around serving drinks and small plates of food. The place smelled like a mixture of alcohol and a mist of air freshener and musk. 

“Rainbow Dash!” A bright smile followed by a shock of Pink curly hair bounded toward her friend giving her a tight hug. “Cupcake! Hello!” Rainbow hugged her back. “AJ this is Cupcake, one of my friends i was telling you about!” The athlete motioned towards the Woman in her arms. She was a curvy young thing, with brown skin and blue eyes, she wore a large fur coat and a sheen tight cover up, barely covering solid pink lingerie. Matching matte pink lipstick and pastel blue eyeshadow. And about 10 inches of heel on a 5 foot person, gave AJ a run for her money. “W-Well it's nice to meet ya.” AppleJack extended her hand and was given a firm handshake. “Hello! It’s nice to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much about you! It’s your birthday right? Happy Birthday!” She spoke so quickly AJ had to do a double take. How could Rainbow tell a stranger so much about her? “It-It is! Thank you, What- What else did Rainbow tell you?” 

“Just that you work too hard and are in desperate need of some fun!!”  
“Hahhah yeah, speaking of! Is Diamond~ available tonight?”  
“Y’know, she is! Her last appointment canceled and i happen to know she’s not eager to call the next person on her waitlist” Cupcake giggled. “I’m sure she’d be happy to take AppleJack here.”  
“Wh-Who?”  
“I’m gonna go see if your room is ready, feel free to go watch Bon Bon’s set up there while i'm gone!” Cupcake bounced away, her heels clacking along the tiled floor. Rainbow smirked as her eyes followed Cupcake’s butt. AJ noticed. Rainbow swiped her nose, walking towards the stage. The crowd got rouwdier while a skinny asian girl with two toned hair slid her body down the heated pole. She gave a small wave to Rainbow Dash. “How do ya know these gals?” “I used to work for the kitchen staff during college, my Track scholarships could only be used for school shit and i needed the cash.” Rainbow waved back, giving a friendly grin. “A lot of these chicks are sweethearts! I loved hanging out with them after hours to smoke some weed.” She made an ok gesture to her mouth and puffed pantomime for emphasis. 

“And who is Diamond?” The smaller woman plopped down into a chair avoiding AJ’s question in favor of whistling playfully at Bon Bon. Who laughed and waved it off. AppleJack persisted “You’ll see.” “y’know ah didn’t like the answer to that last time. Just tell me!” “Alright alright, She’s one of the best girls here, super classy and a real pro.” Applejack could feel herself begin to sweat. Feeling self conscious she worried the inside of her cheek. The best? Why on earth would a professional dancer agree to spend any time with a virginal country bumpkin like herself? Could she even afford to buy her services? The track runner seemed to sense her anxiety.  
“Quit your worrying, tonight’s on me.” That didn’t ease her nerves in the slightest. They spent a few moments in silence before she spoke.”What - What if she doesn’t like me?” Rainbow Dash snorted. “Is that what you’re worried about? Chill out AJ, She’s a person just like you or me. She just happens to be super hot. Maybe she has a thing for rednecks. You don’t know.” Before she could interject with defense she heard the clack of heels running towards them. “Besides, after a few drinks im sure you’ll be fine.” “Ah’m not gonna get drunk.” She warned. Rainbow Dash smirked. “Sure.” 

“Rainbow~ Your room’s ready!” Cupcake hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek. Handing her a room key the girl pulled her up from the chair with excitement. “Who’re you gonna get?” “What, you busy?” “Never too busy for you Dashie.” She purred. This was embarrassing to watch, the farmworker thought. The two walked hand in hand up the stairs as AJ followed them. Passing a few lap dances made AJ look back to the couple instead. No matter how well the establishment was furnished this was still a strip club. It was not at all hard to forget. 

Several doors were numbered and signs were hung up to indicate its occupation, while some were small booths with curtains for doors and plastic covered furniture, others were nicer rooms with larger space, soft couches and beds and even a white noise machine. That was one of the rooms Rainbow had bought. It was well lit with blue tint. Another door was off to the left wall. A sturdy table with four chairs was set next to a king sized bed covered in purple pillows and a drape for more privacy. “Have a seat Applejack, Diamond will be here soon.” Cupcake patted one of the chairs and was happily pulled onto Rainbow’s lap when she sat in the other. “So just to let you know If we have any issues with you i can call security so fast and your butt will be bye bye, i know you'll behave but just thought i'd let you know, have any questions?” AppleJack felt like her soul was on the sidelines, just watching her body sitting there like a bump on a log. It took her a moment to register what the woman had said. “Uhh Yeah, um if ah’m uncomfortable with anything ah’m allowed to stop right?”  
“Of course! You just let either of us know and you can take a break or go.” Applejack nodded in relief.  
“You wanna drink hon? I can order something from the kitchen with my phone.” Cupcake pulled out her phone from her coat pocket, looking at Rainbow with a knowing nod. “Your regular Dash?” She nodded. “Uh yeah, do you got uh Apple whiskey?” “Sure Honey.” Cupcake noticed her phone buzz immediately after she sent the text. “Drinks will be ready soon.” AJ twiddled her thumbs and played with her hair, could she even go through with this? Rainbow bought a premium plan apparently, she couldn't back down now! Her back was dripping with sweat suffice to say. Her legs were restless and her palms soaked. Good golly she needed that drink. Some time passed as she sat as patiently as she could. Her self consciousness reared its ugly head again. AppleJack did not consider herself to be ugly, she thought she was fairly cute in all honesty. But all the women she passed here were prettier than the last. 

The door popped open with a lovely voice calling out. “Hello~” 

And then the most beautiful woman Applejack had ever seen strolled into the room with a platter of drinks in hand. The first thing she noticed were her bright blue eyes. Wonderful puddles of crystal blue light. Dark purple curls cascaded down her creamy pale shoulders. Full lips traced in dark plum lipstick and long lashes swiped up. She wore a well fitted white dress, just long enough to cover her tight ass, but still let the bottom of her underwear peek out. Thick thighs were encased in white stockings held up by a garter. Her large breasts were cupped nicely in a bra just her size. Her nails well manicured and short, painted in a baby blue and diamond shapes. She was about 5’5 but with the heels she was easily 6 feet tall. Her hips gyrated in time to the quiet music playing in the background as she set the drinks down and noticed AppleJack. Whose heart immediately stopped beating when their eyes met. “Oh! You must be Applejack! It’s so nice to meet you!” AJ’s mouth dropped open. “Ah- Ah - Uh.” Diamond looked back and forth between AJ and Rainbow Dash who was busy copping a feel of Cupcake’s cupcakes. She raised an eyebrow and smiled. “This your first time here huh?” The air in AJ’s lungs escaped her. Diamond set a soft hand on her customer’s shoulder, rebooting all her systems. AppleJack took her hat off, tipping it in respect to the dancer. “Yes- Yes Ah ah ah’m uh.” Rainbow rolled her eyes. “It’s her birthday.” Diamond’s grin was sweet and knowing. 

“I see, well darling looks like we’ve got a good 2 hours to play with. Let’s say me and you have some fun, huh?” Applejack just nodded quickly. The Beauty in front of her eyes delicately handed AJ her drink. “Thirsty?” “Very.” Rainbow teased. That seemed to temporarily snap her out of her stupor. AppleJack Scowled. “Dash yer one to talk!” Diamond giggled. And it was like listening to silk. Smooth and soft. AJ took the drink in her hands and practically gulped it. It burned going down, a red streak sizzled at the back of her throat, eyes prickling tears. “Ah- Ah’m sorry, ah just- you’re mighty gorgeous Miss, and ah am a bit nervous.” Diamond’s face tinted pink. “Thank you Darling, why don't we talk for a little while to break the ice. That accent is absolutely adorable! So please say more…” Sitting in the next chair holding her head in her hand, her other hand went to accentuate her hips. “Uh w-whaddya wanna know?”  
“Well what do you do for work?”  
“Ah own an apple orchard with my family.”  
“Oh! That’s neat, is it hard?”  
“It can be, ah’m used to it but the labor can be pretty tough on a long day.”  
“I bet.”  
Diamond smiled, putting her hand on AJ’s leg. Making her blush and shrink into her chair. It was so unbelievably warm in this room.

The stetson in her hands was so close to being wrinkled to the point of no return. Diamond shifted and leaned towards AppleJack slowly, almost like approaching a scared bunny. She reached forward and carefully took the hat from her hands. “You’re going to ruin this lovely hat Dear.” Breathing was so difficult in this moment, being brushed by warm hands and the wonderful scent of expensive perfume that was intoxicating on its own. Like an indescribable wave of flowers and cedar. Examining the brown felt of the hat and detailing on the side seemed to genuinely entertain the dancer. Tracing a slender pointed finger on the brim she put it on with a wink. Goodbye pulse. “This is so well made darling.” “Tha-Thank you, ah apologize though ah feel as though ah’m not dressed for this sort of occasion. Ah didn’t know what to expect for tonight.” She shot Rainbow a glare but quickly turned away shamefaced to see her friend swapping spit with the girl on her lap. “Oh Darling you’re fine! You look stunning!” Diamond looked her up and down. She was a tad over dressed but that was the opposite of a problem! She could definitely admire a woman who dressed nice. Especially when she was a cute farmgirl. That cowboy chic was scrumptious.

 

“So you must be pretty strong from working on an Orchard huh?” she slid her hand up Applejack’s arms, smiling when she felt toned biceps bulge from the fabric of her blouse. “Ah don’t like to brag but ah have been known to win a few ribbons with these guns.” Jokingly she rolled up her sleeve and flexed her farmers tanned arm. Trying to lighten up. “Oh!!” Diamond clapped with a giggle, feeling up the hard muscle. “I bet you could lift me no problem” “Ah could if you’d like.” Very eager to impress. Diamond jumped up and AJ followed, putting her arm up and gingerly placing the other woman’s hands in a lock to make sure she didn’t fall. “Don’t drop me.” she warned. “Ah wouldn’t dream of it.” With that Aj pulled her up with ease. Diamond lifted and waved her legs in the air. She giggled with loud nervous excitement. AppleJack could feel the sheer delicate fabric of Diamond’s dress slide against her shirt and relished the experience. After a moment she set her down as delicately as possible. Diamond sat on the table and gestured for Aj to sit back down. “That was splendid! Do you do that to all the girls you meet?” She teased. It was AJ’s turn to be bold. “Only the ones ah like.” they both grinned. 

Diamond Shifted her legs over the other and allowed a glimpse at her dark purple panties. AJ’s neck almost snapped as she averted her gaze. “You know i’ve never had a customer like you before, you’re positively proper! Not like my usual clientele. I practically have to pry their hands off my thighs at this point. But i guess i'm normally in their laps by now.” a chuckle. “Now that’s no way to behave! Even in a joint like this.” Diamond’s eyes lit up. “That’s right the rules, i’m always so good about those, but when i saw your fidgeting i figured you wouldn’t try anything.” 

“I certainly wouldn’t, no ma’am that’s not how ah was raised.”  
“It’s so refreshing to get someone with manners!”  
Diamond jumped off the table and posed in front of AJ. “But that doesn’t mean you cant have some entertainment every now and again, and this being a premium night i think the birthday girl deserves to bend some rules, wouldn’t you agree Darling?” Bending over to give her breasts a good display she played with AJ’s hair. She was quickly reminded of the full extent of a service like this. Getting down to the real meat and bones of the night. Seeing soft breasts practically spilling out over an eggplant colored brassiere was enough to get a nod from AJ, suddenly mute and fully nervous all over again. She wasn’t the first of her clients to be a nervous nelly, but AJ was a unique and comforting change of pace. 

Diamond straightened up and her hips began to swivel to a beat only she could hear. Trailing her finger along AJ’s cheek, she climbed up onto her lap, onto the arms of the chair, and grinded slowly on her knees, hovering above her legs. “Go ahead Darling, i trust you to be a good girl.” She guided the other’s calloused hand up to cup her breasts over the dress. “But- uh ah don’t, ah shouldn’t...” Hesitantly pulling away she was stopped by a nod. “Let’s start with my hip.” A warm sweaty palm settled delicately on her waist. “Good.” The purr sent a shiver down AppleJack’s spine. Her throat was dry and her back ached with pure terror. She had never done anything like this before with anyone, and now she was getting serviced by an outright stunning woman. It was thrilling.“I know you’re nervous sweetheart, just relax and follow my lead, and if you want to stop just say so.” 

A gulp and a shake of her head yes, Diamond got up, leaving her lap feeling terribly empty. She pressed the dimmer switch and highered the volume of the music. Turning on a sensual song with the help of a panel jutting out on the wall. She lowered her body and flowed up. Bouncing down and turning backward to accentuate her butt. Eye contact was again shared and again AJ turned away in embarrassment. The dancer took no offence. She took more steps forward and began a more tame version of her usual lap dance. Just an innocent hip swivel. Her arms hung in the air idly waving back and forth. Her jitters slowly bubbled away, mesmerized by those wide hips and gentle beats. “How’s this Darling?” It was much more boring than Diamond was used to but she appreciated the break from being seductive at full force. “Why you’re stunning Miss Diamond.” Diamond paused for a moment. She wasn’t one to give her real name, but she kind of trusted AppleJack. That country girl had made her feel secure. Maybe it was the southernisms and insecurity that gave her a good vibe. Maybe it was the fact that She hadn’t been treated so well these past years. Not by clients but more so the men in her own life.

“Call me Rarity.”  
“Well alright, Miss Rarity.”  
She laughed. “Just don’t let anyone outside know. Not exactly the most comforting thing to hear your real name being bellowed on stage to this kind of crowd, even my specific clientele. Which is pretty vetted.” AppleJack nodded in understanding. 

“How’re you doing honey?” A voice piped up beside them, it was Cupcake, who had taken a moment away from sucking Rainbow Dash’s face to check in on AJ. “Good, Thank you kindly.” “Diamond treating you well?” She nudged playfully. “Ah’ve been treated wonderfully. Thank you” Cupcake pinched her cheek, handing Rarity a bottle of water. “Not surprising. Though what is surprising is how slow you take it. When Dashie first bought a dance we were in the backroom so fast!” She giggled in an almost ditzy inflection. AppleJack blushed. “Ah’m just not the kind of gal to come here, no offense to yer work ladies.” Rainbow blew a raspberry, her multicolored hair sticking up every which way and several lipstick stains covered her face and neck. “AJ’s not a prude! Get a couple shots in ‘er and she goes nuts for some ti-” AppleJack shouted over her traitor friend. “Rainbow ah’d thank you kindly to shut yer whore mouth!” Rarity couldn’t help but laugh. “Nothing wrong with a little promiscuity, just so long as you do it in style.” Sipping the water with a straw and a dainty pinky. Rarity winked, sticking her tongue out. “Ah may be known for goin’ a bit overboard when ah’m a little tipsy, but i try not to get to that point. Ah take pride in the fact that im a proper gal.” “Oh my god! You made out with Coloratura after i dared you to drink that pitcher of beer at her party!” AJ turned red. “That was years ago!” 

“I remember you told me about that! AJ i heard you ate her out after she got you to-” Cupcake pointed excitedly. “Oh my good golly! Ah will ask you not to finish that sentence.” Rarity half pouted. “So what im hearing is i need to get you another drink?” “Ah don’t plan on getting drunk tonight.” Looking away, she fiddled with her belt loop. It was a shameful truth that while yes AJ was known to get a little wild when she was inebriated, she wasn’t exactly proud of the fact she had done something so intimate with a childhood friend. Someone she actually had grown feelings for in the past but lost touch with as the years went by and her friend grew in popularity. “But would you say yes to a little just to loosen up?” Rarity batted her eyelashes, suddenly intent on getting this shy cutie a proper birthday night. Those eyes. 

How on earth could AJ say no to such beautiful eyes? “Well alright maybe just one more drink.”


End file.
